


A Quiet Drink After Work

by Angryangryowl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Multi, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, eventually, or maybe he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy thinks drinks with Thor and Jane could be a bit boring or awkward, but once Loki and Sif get involved, it's anything but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Drink After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/gifts).



> Thanks for reading - this is a present for my friend the glorious Miss_L who inspired it. This chapter is Loki/Darcy, but be assured Sif will be involved soon enough ;)

Darcy had never gotten Thursdays. Sure, she was a little impatient with Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday as well. But Thursday just seemed like a particularly pointless day between the ‘over-the-worst-of-it’ of Wednesday and the ‘oh-thank-god’ of Friday. Jane saw Thursdays as a good day to get as much work complete before the weekend as possible. Even at the moment they sat in Jane’s office at the university. Jane typed and printed, Darcy filed, drank coffee, and tried not to fall asleep.

So to hear Jane suggest going out for a few drinks on a Thursday night was enough to make Darcy raise her dark eyebrows.

‘What?’

‘Drinks tonight. You, me, Thor. Should be fun, you coming?’

‘Drinks on a school night? You feeling okay?’ Darcy looked at her incredulously over her glasses. Jane was always reminded how pretty she was when she did that.  
Those dark eyes, pouting lips, not to mention her full breasts and curving hips...she had an almost pin-up kind of beauty about her. That look over her glasses was enough to make anyone hesitate. Jane paused before she swatted at Darcy with a research paper.

‘Hey! I’m not that boring! Anyway, Thor wanted to see how us mere mortals socialise. And I think taking him bowling would be a bit unfair on everyone else...’

Darcy snorted at the thought. ‘Okay, maybe not. But don’t you guys want to be on your own? I mean...new couple and all?’

‘You’ve stuck with me...with us, through a lot. Thor wants to buy you a drink. If this is my fun side, I guess you should make the most of it. And you’ll find some nice boy to talk to, I’m sure.’ Jane winked, and ducked a Saturn-shaped stress ball aimed at her head by an indignant Darcy.

‘Tonight, Larry’s, in town. Thor’s meeting me there. See you about 8?’

‘Sure, sure, whatever, get him to bring his brother!’ Darcy giggled. Jane rolled her eyes at her idiot intern, and left.

Darcy walked home, it really wasn’t far. It was a windy autumn day. She kicked her way through crisp leaves, wondering idly what she was going to wear. Nothing sprung to mind. Was this a dress kind of occasion? Could she get away with jeans? Oh probably. But she spent most of her day swathed in thick sweaters, coats and scarves. It might be nice to wear something that at least vaguely suggested she had made an effort. And maybe a coat as well. It was freezing. She unlocked the door to her building and stomped upstairs. The normal, homely mess greeted her inside her apartment. Dishes and clothes to be washed and old takeout containers littered the tiny kitchen. Eh, she shrugged, maybe later.

Throwing down her coat and bag, she went to look in her room for something to wear. Maybe later, shower first she decided. She stripped to her underwear, a purple bra patterned with cupcakes and sort-of matching purple boyshorts. Not bad, she thought, looking herself over in the mirror. Maybe something matching for tonight. And a bit more lacy. Those cute black ones she bought last year...

After her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and came back into the bedroom. Underwear first. Deep purple lace knickers, scalloped lace hugging the curves of her hips and backside. A naughty, rich colour of crushed berries on skin, on parted wet lips. Then the bra, fairly see through, enough to show her nipples, hard, pink and aching with cold. The soft, cool lace felt wonderful across them, brushing them gently as she fastened the bra. Definitely an improvement, she smiled at the mirror. She opened her wardrobe to dig for a dress.

‘That purple one at the front would look exquisite...’ a deep voice breathed in her ear, a cool hand settling on her hip as it did so. Darcy shrieked. Loki smirked.

‘It has been a while, hasn’t it?’ He leaned back as she turned to face him. He was, she had to admit, resplendent. A little toned down from his full asgardian regalia, no horned helmet today. A simple, well-fitting black silk shirt, black trousers, a black belt with a small but intricate silver buckle, a deep green waistcoat, unbuttoned, and a slim black tie. A satisfied ‘I’ve got you now’ look was firmly fixed to his thin features. No match for a midgardian in her underwear however.

‘Has it?’ Darcy said casually, raising a sceptical eyebrow. ‘I hadn’t noticed...’

Loki laughed, soft and cruel, leaning back against a wall to get a good view. He drank in her form. Her soft, slightly rounded shoulders curtained with dark hair. The full, bold curves of her hips and breasts and pouting lips which dared him to ask for more. This was what fertility goddesses were supposed to look like, he thought, reaching out to caress the gentle sweep of her hip bone.

She slapped his hand away ‘Little much at the moment, doncha think?’

‘We both know what you came here for, and if you think you’re gonna kidnap me and have me begging for mercy, I’m guessing you don’t know me very well, sweetie’

She noticed his eye fixed on her protruding nipple. It pressed, rude and pink, against the fabric of her bra. She chuckled softly to herself, taking a couple of bold steps closer to him. He leaned languidly against the wall, feigning nonchalance. She stopped mere inches from his face, not touching him but temptingly close.

‘So, did you have a little speech planned for when you take me away? Telling me how your big brother won’t come and save me? I’ll be your slave forever? Nobody will miss me? That kinda thing?’

Loki sneered slightly at the corner of his mouth, but Darcy could tell she had got to him. A sliver of uncertainty in his deep green eyes. And want. Like a small child admiring a favourite sweet just out of reach. Of course, he quickly hid this behind a soft snort of derision.

‘My brother mentioned you had quite the mouth on you, tell me, do you ever shut up?’ 

‘Sometimes.’

Her hands had rested on his shoulders. Oh, this was too easy. She would very soon be his to command. He felt so sure of it, the woman really was as much of an idiot as people claimed. Except, with a smile of her own, and a sharp shove, he found himself seated, his legs buckled by the chair placed just behind him.

‘You’re stronger than you look.’ He admired, and the praise in his voice was only partially false. ‘I imagined you would be more the kind of woman who...eats well.’

He picked the last words delicately, selecting only the sharpest, most delicate barbs with which to wound his opponent. The fact that her ribs were not visible, that her thighs looked rounded and soft, her cheeks round and flushed with the autumn chill, was perhaps an indicator of a weak point. She had just enough soft flesh, enough curve to her hips and her belly, oh, her belly soft like pale ripe fruit that begged for his tongue and teeth. Somehow, mortal women like that believed themselves unworthy. Fat. Once, he mused to himself, she would have been held high to be worshipped. Perhaps some would still worship her now. He was definitely losing any focus he had on why he was in Darcy’s bedroom in the first place.

‘Oh...I do.’ She purred. The minx. ‘But you don’t seem to have a problem with that...’

She leaned over him now, her hands on the back of the chair, and with her comment, her dark eyes dipped to the hardening bulge in his trousers. She could feel his cool breath whisper across her collar bones. Arousal traced it’s hot fingers across her navel and thighs, pausing between her legs. 

‘Please.’ He laughed softly, still mocking her. ‘I could have you weeping for mercy, begging for your very life if I so desired. It is only in my pity for you, worthless creature, that I allow you to continue.’ He lifted his chin slightly to address her face. His eyes were grass green in the late afternoon light, shadowed by long lashes, black as pitch. All very striking against his milk white skin. Every line echoed asgardian authority, an aggressive confidence that he would have his way.

‘Pity, huh?’ She settled herself astride his lap, her arms draped almost lovingly about his neck. Her gentle fingers separated the strands of his hair. It felt surprisingly soft to touch, not greasy or dirty as she had first imagined. 

‘Oh yes, pity’ he breathed, close to her ear. ‘Your desperation is most unbecoming, don’t you think? If you kneel and beg forgiveness for your impertinence, maybe I could grow to respect you, but...’

The fingers laced through his hair suddenly gripped, pulling his head sharply back. He gasped, in both shock and unexpected pleasure. She lowered her plum-coloured lips close to his neck, her sweet breath warm on his skin. Not touching. Not yet.

‘But? If anyone is unbecoming here, it’s the god salivating over little ol’ me.’ She slowly rocked her hips forward, allowing just a hint of pressure over his straining erection. A moan welled deep in his throat, spilling over his lips before he could stop it. ‘You’re desperate for this...’

‘Maybe I could allow you to think that for a little while.’

‘I don’t think so..’ she mumbled, winding her fingers tighter in to his scalp, pulling a little harder.

‘What-‘ his breath caught in his throat. ‘What do you want?’

‘Tell me you want to fuck me.’ She purred close to his ear lobe. His hips betrayed him then, straining closer, seeking her warmth and friction against her.

‘No...’

‘Wrong answer.’ She mumbled, her lips moving tantalisingly over the skin of his neck. She sank her teeth into the glorious marble column of his throat, sucking and teasing, her body still not quite close enough to offer him any relief.

Loki cursed softly at the delicious pleasure, the last of his judgement dissipating like a bad dream. His long, clever fingers found the curve of her hipbones, pulling her closer insistently. He was usually a man to take his pleasures slowly. Fine wine, a good book, even the agony of a withdrawn touch must be savoured to be fully appreciated. Now his desperation to have her was louder and more insistent than any other thought.

‘Very well...’ his ragged breath betrayed the coolness of his voice ‘I want to fuck you, Darcy. I would fuck you like an animal in heat. Please...’ He pulled her hips against him, hard, gasping at the warmth of her core even through the layers of his clothes.

‘Begging, huh? I thought you didn’t do that..’ she teased, her fingers delicate on the buttons of his shirt. She popped them open slowly, a victorious look on her face as she considered the smirking god brought low by want. She left loosening his tie until last, running it’s smooth, unadoubtably expensive fabric through her fingers a few times, before carefully picking free the knot and sliding it from the graceful arc of his neck. The steady, assured skill of her hands could only leave Loki to wonder what else those fingers could do.

She swept the soft fibres of his shirt and waistcoat from his pale chest, drinking in the gentle, perfect lines, slight taught muscle beneath unblemished skin. His hands crept, unbidden, up, cupping her full breasts, the tips of his fingers pinching her rigid nipples just enough to hurt. She moaned her approval, her eyes closing to fully appreciate those incredible hands.

Loki took this opportunity to quickly wrap his arms around her waist. He stood, throwing her unceremoniously across the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Darcy cried out in protest, but soon quieted as Loki knelt gracefully beside the bed. His lips and tongue greedily explored the inside of her thigh. With a fingertip, he rubbed at her swollen lips through her underwear, his lips whispering and teasing at her though the lace.

He soon grew tired of this and pulled them aside, taking in her taste with one long lick of his silver tongue. ‘God...’ she gasped softly, her back arching, pressing her hips closer for more. He smiled as he felt the power shift in his favour a little. He would have her yet, on his own terms.

He sucked gently on her clit, caressing her folds with his tongue. She shivered, a mumble of protest silenced by his cool fingers slipped deep into her cunt. Her fingers wound into his hair, caressing his scalp, begging him for more. As he fingered her, her hips bucked helplessly against his hand. This was too good she thought to herself, too good...

And then it stopped. She mewled in protest as he withdrew his tongue. He stood beside the bed, considering her, stroking the tip of one finger, slicked with her moisture, over his lower lip as he thought. 

‘Scared?’ Darcy mocked, leaning back on her elbows. Even with her hair a mess and her underwear pushed aside exposing her swollen labia she still looked almost regal. A wanton queen.

He shook his head slowly. ‘I only notice, mistress, that I appear to be a little too clothed to continue’. He spread his arms, motioning to his bare torso, while his lower body remained a little too tightly contained within his trousers. His aching and obvious need belied by his body was an almost comical contrast to the cool indifference on his face.

‘I’m sure you can handle that part yourself’ she smirked. He was magnificent, she had to admit. His brother’s muscled frame, halo of blond hair and righteous fury were beautiful, if that was what you liked. But His was another kind of beauty, understated. He was certainly strong enough without thick muscles, not a sliver of excess flesh anywhere on him. There was a sparse scattering of hair over his chest, and another soft line that led over his navel, disappearing enticingly beneath his belt buckle.

Loki weighed whether he should immediately punish her for her impertinence, but that idea was soon lost in the fog of his mind. He unbuckled his belt slowly, turning his back as he removed it and bent forward to slide his trousers from his body. Darcy noted that he wore no underwear, and decided that she liked this. At present, she would not risk losing the upper hand, but Darcy fought a stirring urge to kiss behind his knees, to lick the taut back of his thighs.

She barely nodded her approval as Loki turned around, naked, defiant and very, very hard. He approached her slowly, reluctant but so very willing. He knelt between her knees, leaning forward to kiss her with a surprising tenderness. False sentiment. Probably.

Her hands traced his back, the pads of her fingers tracing the ridges of his spine, growling as he resisted her dragging him closer. A knowing smile was on his lips as she looked up at him. ‘Loki...’ she pleaded softly. ‘All in good time, my sweet.’ He purred.

As she opened her mouth to question his change of heart, a whirl of motion stopped her question. With seemingly a swipe of his hand, she was face down on the mattress, on her knees, and Loki was behind her. His fingers demandingly yanked her wrists to the small of her back, before delicately binding them with his tie. Well, it felt delicate until she tested her bonds. She was now, most definitely, all his.

‘Surprise.’ He whispered softly, amusement in his voice. His cock slipped between her thighs, sliding though her wet folds and nudging over her engorged clitoris. 

She gasped at this, whimpering in fear and anticipation. The press of his hands on her hips was both a threat and a promise. He rocked gently against her, teasing her, his cock slicked in her moisture. 

‘Loki, please....’ The power had gone from Darcy’s voice now. Brought low indeed, he mused. Never for long. ‘Please, baby...’. A sharp slap to her left buttock silenced her.

‘Quiet, slut.’ He hissed. ‘It does so amuse me to watch you mortals, the power you seek, when you will kneel to anyone who asks..’. Another slap. She shrieked, angry red already welling in her skin. Shock at the sudden turn in circumstances bubbled into want in the pit of her stomach, unashamed and naked desire. She did not care how he had her, as long as he did, and soon.

‘Please, my lord, my master, please...’ Anything to have his thick cock filling her hungering cunt, she was far past caring whether he was under her control or not.

‘A good, obedient girl for once’ he soothed, stroking her hair over her shoulder blades. He wound the lengths slowly around his hand, teasing again. Yanking her head back sharply he landed another slap on the sore pink skin.

‘I hope you realise’ he continued in a dangerously soft voice ‘That I must punish you for your earlier infractions.’ Slap. ‘ As much as it amuses me, your attempts at power are nothing. You, Darcy, are nothing more than a bitch in heat, and must be treated as such.’ He finished the statement almost sweetly, as he positioned his cock at her entrance and slipped into her.

‘Ah!’ He took her breath as he rammed insistently inside her, not allowing any time for niceties but mounting her like an animal. Each time she cried out, in pain or pleasure, it was met with another keen spank. He continued, hard and feral, spurred by drunken-sounding mumblings of his name from her lips, begging for just a little more, please, my lord, my master, my Loki.

Darcy felt her climax building in her belly, powerless to do anything but accept his insistent ministrations. She wasn’t sure she would do anything to change her lack of control, even if she could. Loki knew this. Her attempts to impale herself further on him were evidence of that.

‘Please, Loki, I-

‘I know’ he crooned ‘It will come soon, what you crave, my pet, my sweet little whore...’  
His own breath caught, her warmth and tightness around him and her willing submission clouded his judgement further. He had so much more planned for sweet Darcy, he must stop. As he thought this, he gripped her harder, driving his cock into her roughly and nearing what they both craved.

‘God, Loki, please, a little more, I-‘

She shattered around him, her orgasm consuming her. The spasm of her muscles around him, her ecstatic cries of him name were too much to bear. He reached his own climax seconds after her, pressing his forearm under her belly and pulling her as close as he could, growling and moaning against her back, unable to help his body curling around hers in sweet release.

A few moments afterwards as he lay beside her, he found himself wondering how she would react. Would she expect comfort? Further derision? Affection? He honestly could predict her reaction. 

She put him out of his misery with a breathy laugh. ‘You should kidnap people more often.’


End file.
